GoodBye
by quietthinker
Summary: Jimmy writes a letter that tells Cindy how he really feels about her. Oneshot. Please review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Dear Cindy,

If you are reading this letter than I have already moved away. I want to say good-bye to you properly, but it is too hard. I just can't do it. So I've instructed Carl to give this to you the day after I move away. So, uh, please read it.

It's strange. I'm a genius, yet I don't even know how to write a letter to you. I'm sitting here in my room, just tapping the pencil against my desk. I guess I've just go to be honest. After all, what does it matter? I'll be a thousand miles away when you read this. Well, here it goes.

I never showed it, but you meant a lot to me, Cindy. How much did we go through together? It was you that got me back in the game on the Yolkian's ship. I was just sitting there, feeling sorry for myself. But you told me that you needed me. You have no idea how much that meant to me.

In all honesty, I had really hated you before that adventure. I saw you as just a stupid girl who tried to beat me at everything. But after we locked eyes in space, after we beat the Yolkians together, I couldn't help but see you a little differently.

You became my rival, not my enemy. I suppose the line between those two is very thin, but there is a difference. We helped each other. We went on adventures together. We got stranded on an island, just the two of us.

Yes, that island. Looking back, I can honestly say that those were the best couple of days of my life. We could finally open up. We could finally admit our feelings to each other. God, that magical island. You saved my life, Cindy. It's not like those times when I saved your life. I fired a laser or sent Goddard to save you. But you, you saw that I was in danger and just sprang into action.

I still can't believe that wondrous day we spent together. You were so beautiful, Cindy. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. When we were swimming with those turtles and you turned to me, I swear that my heart skipped a beat. Your smile, your hair flowing, your clothes, everything about you was just so perfect. You were just, amazing.

Remember the pearl I gave you? A hundred seventeen oysters. That's how many I had to search through. And I honestly would have searched through a hundred more. And then another hundred. And another. Anything to see that look of surprise that your face held. That twinkle in your eye, that smile that spread across your face. You were the most beautiful thing in the world. You still are.

Things didn't slow down. We got closer in the next two months than in the two years we had known each other. The way you saved me when we became the N-Men, when you helped stop me stop Grandma Taters.

I'm so sorry about that, by the way. That hurt look on your face when you knew I was at Betty's. I know you're sitting down and trying to deny it, but let's please be honest. It's that same look I had when I saw you with Strytch on Mars. The pain that your eyes held. It hurt me, too. Betty means nothing to me. I'm not even saying good-bye to her. You're getting a letter. Please believe me, if you ever gave me the chance, I'd choose you a thousand times before I picked her.

Remember the first time we held hands? It was after we beat the League of Villains. I was so nervous. Your skin was so smooth. God, I nearly fainted when I finally held your hand. To know that another brick had been destroyed in the wall that stood between us.

I love you, Cindy. I've spent the past five minutes trying to right those three words. People say that I'm too young to be in love. They're wrong. I know it whenever I see you smile and I can't help but do the same. I know it when I see you upset and it feels like someone punched me. I knew it when I held your hand, I knew it when we first danced, I knew it all those times we nearly kissed.

How I hate that stupid word. _Nearly_. What I wouldn't do right now to be able to hold you close to me, smell your wondrous hair, feel my lips crash onto yours. I can't believe that I'll never know what that feels like. It's not fair. And the worst part is, it's my fault.

There must have been a thousand times when I could have told you how I felt. But I never did. Not once did I ever try to tell you the depth of my feelings towards you. Maybe I was scared of you rejecting me. How stupid that was. You could have said no while twisting a knife in my heart and it still wouldn't hurt as writing this letter does now. For this letter is the end. It's probably the last contact I will ever have with you. This is it. This is the closest I'll ever come to hold you in my arms, to stroke your glorious golden hair or wipe the tears away from your cheek.

I don't care if you burn this letter. I don't care if you throw it in the trash without reading it. I don't care if you _do_ read it and then burn it. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you. I love you, Cynthia Aurora Vortex. I just wish that we hadn't wasted all that time arguing. I could be thinking of romantic dinners I've shared with you instead of lying about my feelings. You were right. For a genius, I can be pretty dumb. Only a complete idiot would let you slip away.

I know that this is it between us. I'd like to say I'll fly there every weekend, or that we'll meet up in some restaurant ten years from now and fall in love all over again. But we both know that that's not going to happen. _This is it._ So just remember that I love you. I can't expect you to never date, never marry someone else. I know that in time we'll both have to move on. But please, I'm begging you to do this. Don't ever forget me. Don't forget that I never meant all those bad things I said to you. Don't forget all the laughs we've shared. Don't forget that I love you.

And I promise you that I'll never forget you. You are my true love, and I found that out too late. But I will always care for you, Cynthia Vortex. We may not get married or be a couple, but I'll always love you and I'll always remember you. You were my first love. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

So take care, Cindy. Remember that I love you. And don't ever change. You're going to do great things. Good-bye, Cindy. Good-bye my friend, my rival, my enemy, and my love. Good-bye.

Love,

James Isaac Neutron


End file.
